Risika, Jessica, Aubrey?
by shardae
Summary: 1 year after Demon in my View. Jessica is sick of Aubrey's new tendency to care, too much? Risika and Jessica meet for the first time at a party, and things heat up. Though Aubrey is turning soft, he's not going to let it go by lightly. WARNING: slash
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own any of the Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters. I hope you like it!**

"Wow Jessica, you look so great." Aubrey said as Jessica walked into the room dressed in a short black dress that wasn't too tight, but form fitted her perfect figure. Her green eyes flashed annoyance as she smiled at the compliment.

_What has happened to him? He's so, weak…_

"Thanks sweetheart." She lied.

_Sweetheart? What is happening to me?_

"Are you ready for the party?" Aubrey asked with one of his cute innocent smiles he had obtained earlier that year. He walked up to her and slid his hand into hers. He led her outside to his red corvette and opened her door for her.

_Awe… how sweet of him, he's such a gentleman. It makes me sick._

They drove down through New Mayhem towards a new night club that was built for all species. She sat and looked out the window.

_I need danger again; he isn't what he used to be for me. I don't love him._

They arrived at the club and the security led them to a separate room for closed parties. Inside was a room full of vampires from all over the city. Jessica walked in and away from Aubrey, greeting all of the vampires she had known for the past year of her vampirism. She walked over to a table where a vampire she had never met in person before stood. But, since Jessica had written those stories, she knew it was Risika. She decided to say hi to her former character.

"Hello Risika, I'm Jessica." She said to the vampiress.

"I know what your name is, and who you are. I always have." Risika replied matter-of-factly to Jessica.

"Oh, well, then nice to meet you." She said shyly.

_Oh, what is wrong with you now! Your acting like Aubrey, get a life._

Suddenly, Aubrey stormed over to Jessica and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell are you doing? I do not permit you to talk to that lowlife!" he screamed at her face.

Jessica's face glared at him as she ripped her strong arm out of his grip. "You have no right to talk to me that way, or order me around. I can talk to whomever I want. And right now, that not you!" she screamed back.

"Jessica, I said, get away from her!" he forced her away, but Risika was enjoying the fun, and always liked irritating Aubrey.

She walked up, grabbed Jessica, turned around so they were face to face. "Come here lover." She said mockingly and grabbed Jessica's face towards hers.

The kiss was passionate but short lived, for Aubrey's rage shot out and his fist slammed into Risika's face. Instead of retaliating, she smirked at him, glanced towards Jessica and winked, then disappeared.

Jessica just stared after her with only one word lingering in her mind, _Wow._


	2. Get Away

Jessica yanked her arm from Aubrey's grip with complete fury. She wheeled on him like a mad animal and struck him in the face with her powerful arms. He flew back onto the ground. It took a second for his jaw to relocate.

"Don't you dare treat me like that!" she boomed at him. Her rage built up quickly as she took out all of the disgust and anger she's had for him. A powerful bolt of energy shot out at him, so big that it could be seen by all the other creatures in the room. It knocked him right back down.

"Jessica, what are you doing?" he said weakly.

Jessica rolled her eyes, anger at her peak. She decided it was time to confront the kitten. "You're pathetic Aubrey." She spat at him, "Call me when you become the Aubrey who used to love pain, not holding hands."

The vampires around them chuckled at hearing what Aubrey had become. "Aubrey has changed into a little kitten?" whispers filled the room.

Aubrey, clearly defeated, got up, glared at Jessica and then disappeared to his flat.

Her anger subsiding, she walked over to the punch table and grabbed herself a glass of warm blood. She smiled as many eyes looked at her with both fear and awe. She downed the glass and licked the last traces of blood from her lips.

_Wow, bored now… _ She thought to herself. Looking around the room, she decided to go hunt for the night. And she knew the perfect place.

**Yeah, I know, it's kinda short, but I'm not going to give it all away. Lol. Please R and R! **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while. I've had writers block. On everything. Lol.

Jessica felt the hunter inside of her creep out as she scented the sweat dripping from all of the bodies dancing. The heartbeats rushing, bringing out her inner animal and it showed as she walked in the club. Eyes immediately stuck to her figure like she was one big magnet. The humans could sense her hunter, but the atmosphere changed their fear to lust. She walked straight to the middle and showed off her moves. She didn't even need to use her powers to draw men to her side.

Hands grabbed at her, and hips move in and out of time with hers. Eventually, she had a man in front of her, and one behind her. It was obvious what they wanted, and the way she was feeling, she knew she could have them crawling on the spot. She danced and danced, new men taking the place of the weaker ones. She enjoyed the feeling of their bodies against hers, a feeling she hadn't known as a human. She shook that thought off and kept dancing. Finally she found someone who could keep up with her.

She let them meld together, warding off other suitors. Eventually she felt her hunter was at the top of her game, she turned to face the dancer and caught herself face to face with her partner and took a step back.

Risika's smile flashed malisciously at Jessica. "You're a beautiful dancer. Come here often?" Risika twirled Jessica playfully under her arm, "Can I share with you, a drink, perhaps?" Risika glanced over the room, and landed back on Jessica, eyes shining playfully.

Jessica smiled just as playfully and they both scouted the room for a prime snack.

_Got One. Meet at the doors._ Jessica sent to Risika.

Jessica played with the buttons on the boy's shirt, tapping at them, getting really close to him so that she could feel the sweat seeping through. His heartbeat quickened gradually. Jessica stood up on her toes and whispered in his ear, "My friend and I are feeling… well… you can figure that out. Wanna score twice tonight?" she asked playfully. Licking her lips, and then his.

His hands smoothed up her sides, and she grabbed his hand and placed it on the seam of the breast line of her dress. "Easy access, come on, we'll go to my flat." He said, trailing his finger down her seam.

The alcohol on his breath was faint, but enough to know that he was at the brink of becoming drunk. "Go find your friend."

"Hey Jesse babe." Risika said as she stepped forward, "Who's the new boy toy?" She asked as she walked up beside Jessica.

"This is Risika, my friend. Guess she found us huh? Let's go see what else you'll find." Jessica flirted.


End file.
